Her Mother's Daughter
by Hermonthis
Summary: Jun-centric. Twenty facts about the doushi that you never knew. Implied Jun/Pyron.


**Title:** Her Mother's Daughter 

**Rating:** G to R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King. Made specifically for a livejournal community called "20 oversouls" where the author makes 20 fictional facts about any character/pairing/group.

**Notes: **Mentions ships such as Horohoro/Ren, Jun/Yoh and Jun/Pailong. And to scare you even further, Jun/Pailong has screwing in it. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read it. Nobody's making you. And don't get huffy about flaws such as having wild monkey sex on the top floor of a high-end hotel room in front of a window. I already know I'm going to hell for this. XD

* * *

**20 facts about Tao Jun**

1. Some children grow up believing that there are no such things as ghosts. Jun grew up believing that there are no "good people." But then she looks at Yoh and smiles. She likes to be wrong sometimes.

2. If anything, she refers to herself as her mother's daughter. Never her father. Never that monster.

3. Jun was the first person Ren sought out after their father branded the Tao family crest on his back. She'll never forget how he cried and the vow that he made. Wanting to cry herself, she made her own promise to help him any way she could. Her brother would become Shaman King.

4. As a child of Tao Ran and En, Jun was told that she was special and therefore superior to other people. As a child of 6 years old, she told this to her baby brother and thus did the poison spread.

5. Although Li Pailong had been released from her spell, she still gets frightened remembering the way he had gone blind with rage and wanted to kill her for what he had lost.

6. But when her lover kisses her lips, she feels that everything will be all right.

7. Just to push his buttons, she once yelled in public, "Ren, cut your hair!"

8. Green is her favourite colour. It brings memories of blooming trees in spring. To her it represents growth and renewal.

9. She also knows that green is the colour of envy. It's the flutter in her chest whenever she sees Yoh and Anna together.

10. Other people have told Pailong, "Damn! That's your doushi!" Her reaction is always the same. First she blushes and then she laughs.

11. It never ceases to amaze her how other shamans have reacted after seeing where she hides her talismans. Why does Jun keep the garter? Because she thinks it's hilarious.

12. She's seen the way Horohoro looks at Ren and how both boys mentally prepare themselves for their so-called 'arguments'. An amused sigh escapes her lips. Both are too proud for their own good.

13. Jun knows how protective the men in her life can be. With her brother and her guardian, it's because they care. With her father, it's because he doesn't.

14. "A relationship with Pailong is wrong," she tells herself. Morally, physically, and professionally wrong. But at night when they share her bed she repeats to herself that it's all because of love.

15. In his mind Jun is the one that he loves. He smoothes her sweat-drenched hair and kisses her feverish cheeks. Her head throbs in anticipation when their bodies roll and collide in a sea of rumpled blankets. Her heart cries in desperation when he says he needs her. The way his hands caress her thighs and how he leaves tingling whispers on her skin numbs her mind completely.

The first man she loves is not the first woman he's made love to. And whenever he calls for her in sinful pleasure, sometimes she hears someone else's name.

16. She can make her point accurately cold and swift if necessary. So when she left the confidence of her elders and walked out of the room with her head held high, all Pailong needed to see was the sparkling ring on her finger to know that it was over. She never gave an explanation or an apology.

And now instead of walking beside her, his place is behind her and her fiancée.

17. Jun has guts. There are no empty promises and no convenient excuses for her. In their childhood days Ren dared his sister to dye her hair green and it blew his mind when she actually took him up on it. It stayed that way ever since.

18. All the offspring of the Tao clan are home schooled in order to keep the evils of the outside world at bay. Later on the doushi discovered that evil can reside within your own heart. You don't know what it is or where it exists, but it affects everything you see and do.

Going back to that darkness scares her.

19. She still asks for the forgiveness of her friends although they say that she's apologized and repaid the debt over the years. She repeats herself every so often for without them, her family would have indefinitely destroyed themselves.

20. Jun feels very old at times with nothing going right and everything so wrong. Now at the age of 24, memories of the shaman king tournament have melded into the past. Then she takes a walk in the garden and silently thanks Yoh Asakura for changing her life.

**Endnotes:**

2, 13. Not my personal opinion on Tao En and how he treated his kids although I'd think that Jun would have very strong feelings about their upbringing and questions it later.

17. Made this shit up about Jun's hair being dyed and I attribute this characteristic to her family. I mean, look at Ren! Can we call that _thing_ normal? If that's not hereditary, what is?

6, 14, 15, 16. Shipping tendencies? Whatever do you mean? XD Alas, I'm rather rabid about the taboo notion of a doushi and her kyonshi having "physical relations." Damn, all that _Buffy_ has corrupted me.


End file.
